


The Guest

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the GMM "The What If? Game Ft. Daniel Radcliffe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest

The tension in the studio was almost palpable. Their special guest hadn’t arrived yet, but would be there at any moment. This could easily be one of the most important episodes of GMM. Everyone had finished their preparations earlier than expected, anxious for the actor to arrive. Every head in the room turned when the sound of a car pulling into the driveway filled their ears. Daniel Radcliffe was there.

When the man walked into the studio, Link’s first thought was, “Damn, he’s hot…”

“Hello!” the man said cheerily in his wonderful, soothing accent. “It’s so nice to meet all of you! Please, call me Dan!”

He walked around and introduced himself, shaking hands with everyone. Link grinned from ear to ear. The man’s smile, accent, and soft hands made his heart melt. Link had never admitted it, but he’d always found the actor to be extremely attractive.

Sitting so close to him, Link couldn’t help but notice just how wonderful the cologne of the man sandwiched between him and Rhett smelled. He was extremely grateful of how small their desk was at that moment. Link kept noticing himself accidentally leaning closer to their guest, so he made it a point to fold into himself a bit in fear of making him uncomfortable.

Rhett was completely calm, but still excited about their special visitor. Link hadn’t admitted his secret crush to his friend, but Rhett knew it existed. He found it hilarious how clear it was that Link was trying to impress their new friend.

At one point in the episode, Daniel had used the excuse of Link liking him “too much” to let Rhett win the round of the game. Link’s face turned red. He was clearly having a hard time hiding his emotions. From then on, he was stumbling over his words. After a long conversation in Good Mythical More all about the friend-zone, they finally wrapped up filming for the day.

The three men, as well as the interns, headed into the small kitchen for some lunch. After a little bit of awkward—on Link’s part—small talk, Link excused himself, heading into the office he shared with Rhett. He closed the door slowly, waiting until he heard the soft click to walk over to the old couch. He sighed and dropped onto it. “Jesus Christ,” he moaned quietly. He needed to get away from the group before he got any more flustered than he already was. Unfortunately, his mind couldn’t hold still for more than a couple of seconds before filling back up with images of the actor. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. He couldn’t help but trail the palm of his hand down his chest, stopping just under his belly button. He wanted so badly to go lower, but knew that he shouldn’t. Not with everyone there, at least. Listening carefully, he could tell from the boisterous laughter that they weren’t missing him too much. “If I’m going to do this,” he thought, “I need to do it fast.”

He frantically unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Desperately wanting to drop them to the floor, he decided not to, realizing it would be a quicker clean-up if he didn’t. After just a few strokes of his hand, he was already starting to grind his hips into his grip. His eyes remained closed and his mouth open, breathing deeply. He reflexively jerked his hand away from its current position when the door opened suddenly.

“Hey, Link!” Rhett called. “I was wondering what you were doing in—oh.”

“God dammit, Rhett,” Link growled.

“Need some help with that?” the taller man teased with a wink.

“I think my hand is enough, thank you very much.” Link threw a pillow at his friend to get him to leave.

Instead, Rhett walked over and kneeled down in front of Link. After slipping his fingers through the man’s waistband, he lowered the pants to the ground along with the underwear. With a soft thud, Rhett dropped them onto the carpet beside him. “Come on, spread ‘em,” Rhett grinned.

“Rhett—“ Link started to refuse the “help,” but as soon as he felt Rhett rub a hand along his thighs, everything flew from his mind.

Rhett’s hands firmly grasped Link’s knee caps and pushed them apart, allowing him to move between them. He then moved his hands to the sides of Link’s torso, leaning down to press his lips firmly against the other man’s. Link immediately let out a soft moan into Rhett’s mouth, his beard hair tickling his chin. A shiver was sent down his spine. “Rhett,” he let out in a weak, shuddering breath, even though the man hadn’t done anything yet.

“Yes, Link?” he asked, moving to leave a trail of soft kisses from his neck and all the way down his toned chest.

Link started to say something, but Rhett grasped the man’s cock and began slowly stroking it. He kneeled down, allowing him room to run his tongue along its length. After he felt like he had tortured Link enough, Rhett took Link entirely in his mouth. With one hand, Link ran his already trembling fingers through Rhett’s caramel locks. With his other hand, he balled it into a fist and bit his fingers to try to suppress a moan.

With each of the men in their own world, neither of them noticed the door open. “Oh, dear lord! I…I apologize.” Rhett jumped upon hearing the English accent behind him. Link grabbed a pillow and covered himself, face turning cherry red.

“Did…um…did you need something?” Rhett asked, struggling to get the words out.

“Well, I mainly just wanted to spend more time with my two new best friends before I needed to go. I don’t mean to interrupt you two, though. I’ll just be on my way.” Daniel flashed the two men an awkward smile before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Link shouted, surprising everyone, himself included.

“What?” Dan asked, turning around.

Rhett made eye contact with the nude man. They were clearly both thinking the same thing. Rhett turned to the actor and asked, “Would you like to join us? I completely understand if the answer is no…”

“Join you… Um…” he scratched the back of his head.

“I shouldn’t have asked. Thanks for stopping by. Sorry the day had to end like this.”

Dan was quiet for a moment, looking the internetainers up and down. A sly smirk spread across his modelesque face. “Well, I did say that I wanted to spend some more time with my friends…”

Link’s eyes widened, as did Rhett’s. The two men glanced at each other before looking back to their guest. None of them knew where to start from, until Link stood, letting the pillow he had been using to cover himself drop to the floor. “You two, strip,” he said. Rhett had no idea where the man’s confidence came from, but he liked it.

The tallest man in the room motioned for the actor to come over to him, which he did. Rhett immediately pulled off both of their shirts before wrapping his arms around the small man’s torso. He leaned down, allowing their soft lips to meet. It was quite clear that Daniel had never been in a situation like the one he was currently in, but neither had the other two men. In each individual’s mind, they decided to get as into it as they possibly could. Link had sat back down onto the center cushion on the couch and was now admiring the sight of his best friend making out with his celebrity crush. Dan’s incredibly sculpted muscles moving with each small shift, Link’s mind went racing. He wanted to feel them for himself. Without realizing it, his hand made its way back to his crotch, just as it was earlier. Stroking himself slowly, he stared at the two men in a complete daze.

Rhett caught a glimpse of this out of the corner of his eye, which caused him to kneel down, unzipping the actor’s jeans. They worked together to slip them off before Rhett tossed them into the same pile as Link’s. This is when Link decided to join in on the action. He knelt down beside Rhett and the two of them both grasped Dan’s manhood. Both men ran their tongues along the edges. Letting out a low, guttural moan, the standing man gripped Rhett’s hair in one hand and Link’s in the other. Without warning, Rhett took the studio’s guest in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. With this, Link stood and moved to Dan’s side, grasping him by the back of the neck. The two men clashed lips, entangling their tongues. Link’s eyes were shut tight when he felt a strong hand on his member—a strong hand that he knew for certain wasn’t Rhett’s. He smiled against Dan’s mouth, helplessly letting out the slightest of giggles.

Link swatted Dan’s hand away from Rhett’s hair, gripping it tightly himself. He yanked Rhett up to his feet and grinned. “Dan?” Link looked to the shorter man.

“Yeah?”

Link turned and opened a drawer by the couch, pulling out a tiny bottle of lube. He held it up with a raised eyebrow. “Yes or no?”

Dan bit his lip. “Giving or receiving?” he asked.

“Receiving,” Link chuckled lightly.

“Alright.”

Link pulled a condom out of the same drawer he got the bottle of lube from and prepared himself. Link glanced around the room to figure out the best place to continue. He grasped Dan by the wrist and dragged him over to the desk. Dan lifted himself onto it, parting his legs to allow Link to draw closer.

Rhett too headed to the desk, standing at the side. Squirting a bit of lube onto himself, Link looked down at the small space between him and the actor before him. “Let me know if this hurts,” he muttered. Daniel nodded eagerly.

Link slowly entered Dan, clenching his teeth as he went deeper and deeper. The noises emanating from the smaller man’s mouth were ones of pain, but also pleasure. Link’s hands gripped the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white as he gently thrust in and out of the man. Rhett used one hand to pleasure their guest. Between deep, erratic breaths, Dan wrapped an arm around Rhett’s waist, easily drawing him closer to the edge of the desk. Rhett couldn’t help but fall forward, his hands landing on the other side of the man’s body. Dan grinned and made eye contact with the giant for a brief moment before opening his mouth as wide as he could, leaning to his side just enough to wrap his lips around the man’s cock.

It was then that Rhett pulled Link closer to him and smashed his forehead against his friend’s. The two men locked eyes, staring into the other’s gaze with animalistic hunger. They could hear the man beneath them start to moan louder than he was before. After a moment, he had released Rhett from his mouth and sat up on his elbows. His chest was heaving with every frantic breath. He was trying his best to suppress his loud moans, when suddenly, he gasped, releasing himself onto both his own chest and Link’s.

Rhett immediately pulled Link away from the desk and threw him onto the couch. He too grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube. Completely forgetting about the panting Daniel Radcliffe lying on the desk, Rhett grabbed Link’s legs and dragged him closer. Link wrapped his legs as tight as he could around Rhett’s waist. Rhett didn’t waste a second. He immediately began thrusting in and out of the man below him. He was bent over Link with his arms on either side of his head. The size difference between the two of them made it so Link was lost under Rhett’s enormous form. Grunting loudly, Rhett’s speed increased. Link threw his arms back, gripping the arm of the couch and pulling Rhett deeper into him with his legs. Somehow managing to reach the edge simultaneously, both men let out massive groans, which melded into one. Link’s come splattered across his own chest, miraculously missing the man above him.

Rhett stood, still panting. He looked to his left. There, he saw Dan, still sprawled out on the desk and panting. To his right, there was Link panting, sprawled out on the couch. He was the only one without come all over his torso. “Well, that was interesting!” he chuckled. However, when neither one of the panting men responded, he shrugged and left the room.

After a minute, Dan sat up and hopped off of the desk, joining Link on the couch. Link smiled a shy smile and sat up. “That was…unexpected,” he mumbled, looking down at both of their chests.

“Unexpected in the greatest way possible.” The man’s foreign accent was like music to Link’s ears. “I love your accent, by the way,” Dan added.

“What the fuck? You like my accent? Dude, I’d have sex with your voice if I could!”

Both men began laughing hysterically. When the laughter died down, Dan leaned in and kissed Link lightly on the cheek. “Thanks for letting me come on your show,” he mumbled.

“Come as a guest, or…come as a guest?”

“Well, both.” Daniel giggled as he found some tissues to wipe his chest off with. He pulled on his clothes and headed out of the room, leaving Link by himself.

“I just fucked Daniel Radcliffe,” Link sighed, his smile going from a large grin to a small, content smile. He stretched his back before getting dressed. He didn’t bother cleaning himself off. Once their guest left, he would get Rhett to shower off with him.


End file.
